


[Podfic] The World Was Wide Enough

by nyanmobile



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanmobile/pseuds/nyanmobile
Summary: Podfic of "The World Was Wide Enough" by SociopathicArchangel“What’s it to you, Connor?” he asks, finally turning to his predecessor, and he looks angry, almost wrathful, even as tears bead at the edges of his eyes. “Because it’s been, what, months since you ruined my life?”“I did not ruin your life.” Connor’s standing now too, barely remembering to catch the envelope before it slides off his lap. “I set you free.”“You made me deviant!” RK800-60 is yelling now, and he’s crying. Dear god, he’s crying. Connor feels sick. “And I don’t get what’s so great about it when I just feel so fucking awful all the time!”





	[Podfic] The World Was Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Was Wide Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360168) by [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/pseuds/SociopathicArchangel). 



 

Title: The World Was Wide Enough

Author: SociopathicArchangel

Reader: nyanmobile

Length: 00:42:51

Music: Laleh - Some Die Young

Download [MP3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dayjao1ismrf985/TWWWE%20w%20intro.mp3?dl=0)

Please note that only the download version contains a music intro, I dare not defy the fierce and mighty Soundcloud algorithms. 

 


End file.
